Come By My Side
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: When he hurt, she heals... when he forgets, she remembers... when he walks away, she reaches for him. HibaHaru fic! 1886 FTW! With more pairings to come! OOCness. Teen!Arcobaleno (except Lal). All 15YL!
1. That Woman

Hi! I make another fic of HibaHaru! 1886 FTW! Heh… but this time, it's mostly holds angst. I did try to make it less angst, and it did seems like it less… so less, I almost don't see the angst at all. Or maybe I'm sadist now… huh… so anyway! I hope you enjoy reading it!

Inspired by:

EGOIST – All Alone With You (OST Psycho Pass ED)

Lee Sun Hee – Fox Rain (OST My girlfriend is Ninetailed Fox)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters are belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 1 - That Woman

Haru knows something bad would happen to him, but she's no future teller so she wouldn't know what that might be. She let him go that day, even though she keeps asking him to let the mission go just this one time or bring her with him. Being lenient of discipline and his principle, he insists he must go and promised her that he will be home unharmed.

How many times that kind of promise have been made, and yet he still comes back with so many scars; either big or small. It breaks her heart, but she could understand the stubbornness that he has. She too hard headed herself. That unsettled feeling makes her worry endlessly and it is not because he's not strong enough, it's because he's too strong. The enemy would think up of a thousand ways to get to him regardless of other people's life. As stoic as his face may be, warm blood still runs through his veins, he would not let anyone get in his way and injured; it'll burden him to no end like he always says.

Having a dangerous mission is part of his, no, part of their job after all. Haru enters CEDEF after she graduated from high school and after she passed the CEDEF entranced exam. She also a student in a university, and that makes her hard to be suspicious at; easier for her to gather information as she can approaches people with ease. Tsuna did tell her to quit from the mafia world while she still can, it is too dangerous for her as an enemy will notice of her sooner or later, and she'll be the one whom they will make as their first target. Being her stubborn self, she said she could take care of herself. Tsuna gave up and said that if anything would occur, they'll lend their hand without hesitation.

Back to Hibari, it's been 1 month he's away and those unsettling feelings really bother her. She did go to meet with Tsuna and ask what kind of mission that he had received that it took so long to accomplish. Tsuna only looks away and decided it was too confidential to tell her. Unsatisfied, she went to Colonello only to receive the very same answer. Noticed this, Reborn approached her, and sternly tell her to believe in Hibari. He is the strongest among Vongola guardians and he is her lover after all.

After one and a half month later, she receives a call and that make her heart stop beating. After hanging up the phone, she takes all that necessary and dashes as fast as she can to where her lover is. When she arrives that place, most of the guardians are there to fetch her. The smells of alcohol and chlorine were mixed on her way through, there she met Shamal. His expression, his widen eyes upon seeing her. Why?

"Where is he…?" she asks him with restrained voice.

"He's in a coma state… you can't—"

She pushed him aside to get to Hibari. But it only got halfway when someone grabs her by her arm. "What?! I need to see him…!"

"… You are not calm enough to see him like this!" she felt surprised. Hibari and 'him' are in their thin lines between friend and enemy, but here he is.

"Let me go, Mukuro-san…" she tried to hold her tears that are on the brink of the falls.

"I told you, you ARE not in a state of seeing him… not like this…!" Mukuro put a very stern tone in his voice.

As Mukuro's words processed through her mind, she let her tense body go soft. Feeling that she's not going to resist anymore, Mukuro loosens up his grip.

"Haru…" Reborn's calm voice calls out to her. "… I know how much you wanted to see him, but you should know better. Meet him after you cool down your head…" Reborn continues as Gokudera put his coat on Haru's shoulder.

Haru breaks apart and the tears started to trickle down slowly and of course, it doesn't go unnoticed by the other guardians, to Haru it doesn't matter anymore. Kyoko that just standing quietly ever since Haru arrives, goes to get Haru. Wrapping her right arm around Haru's shoulder tight, she leads Haru to another room to wait.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera mutters under his breath.

"Ah… even I'm not sure how to tell her about that…" Reborn hides his face under his fedora. Despite telling Haru to cool down her head, his own head is in chaotic state now. And deep down he knew, all of the other guardians are in a dilemma; whether or not they should tell her the news that Shamal had informed them before she came. They had Shamal to conceal the news first for a good measure.

But sooner or later, she would know eventually. It is better to tell her from their own mouth than she knows about it herself while being unprepared and in despair. And they knew Haru too well than to keep their mouth shut.

::::+++::::

It's been a week after she got the news. Despite knowing the news, she still accompanies and taking care of Hibari every day; from his hygiene to his clothes. It would be a lie if she said she doesn't feel anything, but the truth is that she doesn't want to think about it too much. It is only half of the whole story; she needed to hear the other half from him. But she doesn't know if he could remember it.

7 days ago, after Haru calmed down, Reborn came into the room with Tsuna. Once they enter the room, Haru could feel that they bring another bad news, other than Hibari being in a coma. She hung her head down; not wanting to see both Tsuna and Reborn face to face. Kyoko seems to notice the atmosphere, she's excuses herself out.

"Haru…" Tsuna test the water. Looking for Haru's response when he got none, he turns to Reborn but Reborn gives a nod to him as a gesture to continue. "…I know this is not a good time. But all of us think that you should know about this now than later. I'm sorry it's not good news, but…" Tsuna halted. He really doesn't want to hurt his friend. "… He had an injury on his head. He receives hard blow and as the result, he probably lost some of his memories…" Tsuna continues. He looks at Haru as she raises her head a little. At least he knew that Haru actually listen. "… When he's there, he's not alone… he's with…"

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko call out her name.

Haru awakes from her reminiscences and then he looks at her hand, a pile of white clothes. Only then she realizes that she's done changing Hibari's clothes and she was taking the clothes to the laundry.

"Haru, are you alright…?" Kyoko's voice shaky; she obviously concern about Haru.

"I'm… I'm fine…" she said with a weak smile.

Haru intended to walk away from Kyoko until she grabs Haru and hugs her.

"Don't lie to me, Haru! I know you're not!"

In instantly, Haru felt warm. Even without looking, that face that covered by her own shoulder must be stained with tears. She could feel Kyoko trembles and sobbing on her shoulder. The closeness made Haru fragile, vulnerable and weak, but she didn't detest it. In fact, she needed it so much, but it just wasn't her style anymore to be that fragile, so she always keeps her composure, but this is her best friend, there's no way she could lie to her. Haru put her right hand on Kyoko's back as to say thank you without being verbally.

::::+++::::

Unnoticed to them, there's two person was standing at the entrance door. They ought to visit Haru and Hibari, but seeing how the circumstance doesn't allow them, they decided to return first and visit at other time.

One of them had this disturb face, making the other feels uncomfortable.

"Yamamoto…"

"I'm fine, Gokudera… I'm fine"

"Do you think that she's going to be okay…? I mean with the news that she received before…"

"… I just hope so."

* * *

So how was it? Not good? Too deep? Too long? Not interesting? Awww... I get the chance to change what I want to write down here, and here I am, babbling about something weird... huh... Let's stop here for today… until we meet again, Bye Bye…!


	2. The Ignorant Children

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Ignorant Children

Bam!

"What the hell?!" Gokudera hit the table with his fist. "You know about this and you keep quiet about it?" his loud voice echoes through the meeting room.

"Calm down Gokudera…!" Yamamoto holds Gokudera by his shoulder. "Mukuro, explain the details please…" Yamamoto's voice sounds strained; he was also enrage but being savage without hearing the explanation first would only bring too much damage.

Mukuro that standing with his back facing them smirks. "Why is it so important for you fool to know…? What can you do even if you know…?" says Mukuro.

Yamamoto feels so enrage that he grabs Mukuro by his collar. "You—!"

"You can stop right there, Yamamoto!" Lal Mirch's voice echoes in the meeting room.

"But—"

"No buts; let him go. That's an order…"

Reluctantly, Yamamoto let go Mukuro's collar. His blood boils as he can see the smirks on the other man's face wider. He's feeling like ripping that smirks off of his face but he knew that's won't help him any better in this situation.

"Lal Mirch-san, he knew about what really happened to Hibari and that bastard just keeps his mouth shut about it!" Gokudera shout all his might. When he didn't get any response, he looks at Lal Mirch face to face. He noticed something, Lal Mirch expression. It's guilty expression. "…you knew about it…?" he asked with his low voice.

Yamamoto feels startled with Gokudera's statement. _'She knew'_?

Lal Mirch keep silent for moment, she takes a deep breath and exhale. _'So it ends up like this…?'_. "Yes, and so the higher ups…"

"By higher ups, you mean…" Gokudera halted. He can't say it. _'It can't be…'_.

"…so Tsuna knew about it too…?" Yamamoto asked as if knowing what Gokudera's thinking.

Lal Mirch nodded. Both of them really can't believe it, their emotions cracked.

"Was it bad for us to know the details…? Yamamoto asked.

"For now…? The less you know the better, Chrome will tell you all the information regarding the incident. Wait until that time is come…" Lal Mirch walks out along with Mukuro from the meeting room once she said it.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera mutters lowly under his breath.

"I'm sorry that you had gone through this…" Lal Mirch whispers enough for Mukuro to hear.

"hmh! It's for those ignorant 'children'… it takes up too much energy…"

Lal Mirch smiles; she understood the reason for him to use harsh words against Gokudera and Yamamoto. Among all of the guardians, Mukuro is the one who got most Intel and he knew if he doesn't use harsh words to make them stop asking him, they will keep asking him like every second. More than that, she truthfully knows the relationship that he had with Haru and 'her'. For both of them and Hibari, he's willing to play the bad guy and keep his mouth closed tight. Lal Mirch wonder, what he actually thought about Haru and Hibari.

::::+++::::

Haru opens the room's window to let the fresh air fills the room. As soon as the wind brushes her cheeks, her eyes began teary. She holds her stomach lightly, and then turns to look at her dearest person. He sleeping soundly, making her wonder what could he be dreaming about. Haru zoning out until she sees Hibari moves his hand. She rushed over to see him. She called out his name until he starts to open his eyes.

"Kyoya…" falling too deep in emotion, she hugs him on impulse but then she felt a hand push her away.

"You… who are you to be so casual to me…?" he asked with a cold voice.

Haru taken aback, she forgot about the effect that Tsuna had mention before. She step back and try to open her mouth to speak. Rubbing her stomach, she gathers her courage.

"Don't you remember me, Kyoya…?" Haru asked while restrain her sobs.

"Of course I remember you. You're that woman that always with Tsunayoshi, and stop being so casual… calling by my first name as if we're that familiar…" Hibari said as he rubs his bandaged head.

'_ah… so I'm just 'that woman' now…'_ she thought.

Hibari's words really stabbing her heart, but what can she does? She noticed as if he keeps checking himself; touch his bandages on his abdomen and rub his arm. He probably wondering what happens, right? She thought.

"You had an accident…" Haru's voice brings up his attention. "…you were unconscious when you were brought here. If you're going to ask for more details, please wait for Tsuna-san…and Reborn…" she had to sound more professional in between of her hitching breath as he already insists that he's not familiar with her.

"… Did you see her…?" Hibari asked as his cold eyes look straight to Haru.

Haru almost burst into tears, but she held it back. She knew who he was asking for. "She'll be here…"

::::+++::::

Tsuna and Reborn visit Hibari as soon as they got the news that he had woken up from his coma. It's not just them, the entire guardian also came but they prefer to stay outside as they know how much the skylark hate crowd. She could see Gokudera and Yamamoto's face sullen, she was about to walk towards them when she sees Mukuro walking through the crowd with 'her'. She halted; she could see how worried 'she' is judging from her expression. Mukuro greet her as soon as he got close enough to her.

"Haru, how's Hibari Kyoya…?" he asks with low voice.

"He's… he's fine. Nothing to be worry about so far…"

Mukuro observes Haru's facial. Her eyes swollen and red, there's a trace of tears on her cheeks and her eyes. He was about to asked the reason for it when a hand suddenly touched Haru's shoulder.

"Haru… how was he…?" she asked.

Haru bit her lower lips but then she let it go to answer her calmly. Thanks all the training she's received from Lal Mirch she had become somewhat accustomed to act casually. "He's fine…" she answered with a smile. "…you should visit him… Chrome…"

"Is it okay for me to see him now…? Then I'll go see him for a bit…wait here, I'll need to tell you something afterwards. Please." Chrome walks calmly as soon as she finished her words and enters Hibari's room.

As soon as Chrome gone, Haru walks away from Mukuro that just standing still there. Notice this he quickly follows her from behind. Mukuro follows her until she got out from the hospital entrance and sit on a chair that placed by the park side, with her back facing him. There, he could see Haru's tremble body from behind and seeing how close both of her hand to her side, he knew how hard for her to covers her cries from coming out. He approaches her carefully and put his both of his hand on her shoulders that still tremble, he just being there by her side quietly. He know this would happen, he know and yet he can't do anything to help her. But he know how the reality works, nobody can save two things at one time, something or someone need to do or to be the sacrifice.

"Haru… I'm sorry…" he said softly, whether or not she'd listen to him; he doesn't care.

::::+++::::

"Kyoya…" Chrome mutters. She doesn't know how to react in this situation. Hibari hugs her and buried his face on Chrome's stomach.

"…you're okay…"

This time Tsuna look at Hibari in disbelief, and so does Reborn. They never expect for it to turn out like this. Gokudera's foot as if turn into a stone, he just stood there with his eyes full of enraged. While Yamamoto trying to calculate everything calmly, sure he pissed like hell, but it's not Hibari's fault either; he had a memory loss after all. This had happened due to that confidential mission. For now, he worried more about Haru, how Haru accept this?

* * *

Waaa... what happened?! She said he's her lover then why is he hugs her...? Yea... I'm wondering myself, what had happened to me that makes me making this kind of fic... Hahahahaa... (nervous laugh).

Alright, done with chapter 2! Until we again in the next chapter, see you again desu! bye!


	3. Her Secrets

Heya guys! Here comes the chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

Inspired :- Utada Hikaru - Apple and Cinnamon

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Her Secrets

It's raining again that night, making Haru shivers even though she had coated herself with three layers of clothes. She's wandering outside of the apartment that Tsuna and Reborn had provided for her to stay temporarily. Since she's practically living with Hibari, she needs to move out until Hibari's better. She managed to pack all of her things and neatly tidy up Hibari's place as if she was never been there. Just looking at some of the empty places, her heart feel wounded. She still loves him, loves him until the day death takes away her life. But it would be better if she waits until she got her clouded head cool down, she needs to watch him from afar; it's enough like this if it's just for a while.

::::+++::::

Chrome is zoning out looking outside from her car's window. She had suited up for today's meeting with other guardian regarding the Intel that she get from one of their allied families. It's very important information and it had a relation to the last mission that Hibari and she had. A flash come into her vision and she cupped her face with her palms, she could still remember Haru's expression at that time. God, she can't concentrate for this meeting anymore, she'll see her again there. This is not what she wanted; those past had long gone.

Once she enters the meeting room, first thing she searches for is Haru. She could see her talking calmly with Gokudera that is not really calm, he looks annoyed. She shifts her eyes to the one that's sitting next to Gokudera, Yamamoto. He stares at her with a soft gaze, as if it penetrates her body and gives her the calm sensation. Someone taps on her shoulder; making her startled and knowing only one person do this kind of gesture, she smiles.

"Morning Nagi…"

"Morning Mukuro-sama…"

Mukuro walk past her and goes straight to Tsuna, she was still staring his back when she felt someone put his arm on her shoulder. Ken and Chikusa; her companion since her high school, they drag her to the meeting table. There she knew, she has her duty to fulfill. She takes out all the papers that are needed for the meeting, by the time she ready to present what she got, everybody had sit on their place. Haru, she sitting across the table right in front of her so they had an eye contact, instantly Chrome knew that how much this information important for Haru while Hibari still confine in Vongola Hospital. She presents the information diligently and carefully as she hope that everyone in this meeting room understood.

::::+++::::

Hibari was sleeping when he heard his door opened only to see Shamal and a nurse carrying his meds. Not bother to move, he remain to lie on his bed while the nurse gives him the injection, even though he felt agitated.

"How long am I going to be here…?" he asked the unshaven chin doctor.

"Until we're done examine you, obviously…" Shamal answered while rubbing his neck.

"You're a doctor here; can't you give me a specific time?" Hibari asked to confirm it again.

"How should I know, just because I'm a doctor, doesn't mean I know everything…" he said lazily, not bother to entertain the skylark any longer.

Hibari seems to notice how much Shamal dislikes him, it's all written on his face. Feeling agitated, he can't keep himself from saying this. "… If you dislike me that much, we might as well settle this right now…" Hibari said with his menacing voice.

"If you hadn't noticed, I really do want to kill you if it wasn't for her sake, _idiota_!" he replied with anger in his tone. "You should take care of yourself and worry about yourself alone!" says Shamal while writing in his report and then storm out from Hibari's room.

Hibari that felt himself being left out, knowing less than everyone else feel so useless. He vents his anger towards his bed, he punches them hard until it let out creaks sound. Most of all, he can't forget that woman's teary face. Calling him by his first name and hugs him even though they are not so much a part of being a stranger. The looks of Chrome's face when he hugs her also surprised him, she seems disgusted somehow, and not to mention, his own guilt when he hugs her; as if he had done terrible mistakes in his life. With so much going on in his mind, he easily feels annoyed and agitated. Not satisfied with the bed, he takes the pillow and throws it to the wall as hard as he can. He then searched his Smartphone and calls Kusakabe. If no one is going to tell him anything, then he will get it by himself no matter what it cost.

::::+++::::

Haru waiting for Chrome at the temple where the secret door that connected with the main secret building, she wanted to hear every single detail that Chrome wanted to tell her, mostly, regarding her last mission with Hibari. Haru covers her mouth; she feels nausea and felt like something going to coming out but the only thing that comes out from her mouth is air. Thinking too much a troublesome matter is not good for her health, it's enough that she lost one thing that dear to her, she doesn't want to lose another one.

"Haru…"

Haru looks up to her left while still heaving. She sees Chrome standing not too far from her with the obvious worried look on her face.

"… You're here…" said Haru after she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You… Are you….?" Chrome didn't have to finish her question when Haru already gave her answers with the sad look and a small smile.

"Please keep this just between the two of us… They don't have to know…" says Haru while putting her forefinger onto her lips.

Chrome clutches her front blazer. She felt so guilty since she's part of this messed mission and with Haru's condition; she's in dilemma whether she should tell Haru about the whole details of the mission.

"Haru, I don't think that this is the right time—"

"I'm fine! Just tell me Chrome, every single thing that happened on your last mission with Hibari… don't leave even a tiny bit of details…" she said with menacing voice. She's don't care if she sound desperate, but since Tsuna and Reborn won't tell her a thing, then she's got to get it on her own.

"The mission is to assist Millefiore famiglia on getting back their important gems from Spiraglio Fagmilia… but it seems the gems aren't just gems…" Chrome bit her lower lips. An anger starting built up inside of her. "… The gems were actually a stone that could cure any illness and cancer, but the gems are also easy to be manipulated into biological weapon called Prezioso..."

Haru froze, 'biological weapon?' she thought. Chrome continues. "The fact is 10 of them of has been made and it is putting in a several place. When we were to get the last piece, we got attacked from above and that time Hibari's weapon box becomes dysfunctional and so was mine. Both of us were trapped and the last Prezioso blows, Hibari gave me the breathing mask that he carried with him earlier and he inhaled the gas that has been blown by the Prezioso…"

Haru closed her lips tightly. She doesn't know what to say; this kind of news really struck her to why he had against so much for her to come with him. "Kyoya… what did he do…? How did he get the head injury…" her voice trembles while uttering the question.

"He…" Chrome paused, she felt guilty because all of this mess. "…because he protected me from the attack… I was stunned and out of the commotion he… covered me and took the blow…"

Haru take a step back, she hold herself. She had known this deep down inside her heart but still, she still taken aback when she knew the truth from Chrome's own mouth.

"Trust me, Haru! I don't have anything with him anymore… I'm already with someone else and I love him so much, just please…" Chrome cried.

"… It's okay… if I was in his place, I would do the same…" Haru smiled but both of them knew, it just a cover of a tears that's on the verge to fall. They're both woman after all.

'Prezioso… Precious…' she repeats in her mind.

::::+++::::

Raining again, Haru look outside from her balcony window while holding a picture in her hand tight. She had heard it all, but the ache inside her heart is so piercing she felt so unbearable. Her face stained with tears, her eyes bruised that it she felt pain when a tears start forming again.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this, Haru…"

Haru startled and look up; she could see the voice owner's silhouette reflects on the window. Haru sighed. "Illusion again… You sure have a lot free time, do you, Mukuro…?" she asked while hugging her knees to her chest.

The tall man just smiles and moves to sit next to her in Indian style close enough that their shoulders touch against each other. "… I guess I am…"

Haru didn't say a word; she let the warmth from Mukuro's shoulder sipping through to her body. Both of them just sit there while looking at the rain. They can't help but think about the skylark as the time passes by, but the unspoken words remain unspoken. None of them could speak as they knew the topic might hurt one or another. That night, that quiet rainy night has taken away Haru's uncertainties along with her unclear heart. Thanks to Mukuro too, she managed to take a step to be stronger.

::::+++::::

"No, you can't!" Tsuna says as he lean back on his chair where he sitting. Haru comes into his office with the intention to get a hold of Hibari's last mission as Tsuna remains stern with his decision.

Haru bit her lower lips. "Why? If you're questioning about my ability, then—"

"We both know why, Haru!" Tsuna cut her, he look directly to Haru almost like a glare. "Don't think that we don't know what's going on around you…" Tsuna get up from seat and take a file from his cabinet.

"What… what do you mean?" Haru's heart beating fast as she feels a bit shock. 'Is he knows about my…'

Tsuna read the file calmly, and speaks without looking at her. "Your blood test proves that you're pregnant Haru…" Tsuna showed to Haru the file contain, making Haru approached towards him to see the documents clearly. "This was given by Shamal as he took your blood sample secretly, he says that you've been acting strange and keep feeling nausea, so he took it when you're not aware…" Tsuna goes to his seat back.

Haru stand frozen, she doesn't know what to say. Gripping the side of the file, she bit her lower lip until she taste the blood.

"Why didn't you tell us anything Haru…? I asked Kyoko before if she knew anything about your pregnancy, but she look unutterably surprised…" Tsuna connected his fingers in thinking manner on his table as he eyeing Haru.

Haru closed the file as calm as she could, her biggest worry has blown and there's no point to cover about it anymore. "Please don't tell him…"

Tsuna look at her questionably.

"Kyoya-kun, please don't tell him anything about my pregnancy…" Haru turns to look at Tsuna face-to-face.

Tsuna half through to gets up from his seat again to ask her why, but the door of his office slams open. Both the startled Haru and Tsuna look at the doorway, only to face an angered face of Gokudera. The pressure doesn't just stop there when Gokudera steps in with Yamamoto and Mukuro. Haru became speechless as she confronts all three people that close to her.

* * *

Alright, we reach at the bottom of chapter 3! On the last chapter, Chrome almost receives most of the hate, but please forgives her. She's one of the victim though... hahaha... anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed so far.

Until we meet again in the next chapter, Bye!


	4. Her Involvement

Chapter 4 – Her Involvement

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

Inspired by: Clazziquai - Rapunzel

* * *

10 minutes pass as Haru stares at the ceiling as she lies down on the patient's bed while Shamal, as the doctor on duty, prepares the foetal monitor nervously. He almost jumps out of the window when Haru arrived at his office with three dangerous guardians asking to check her pregnancy, with a face that have '**don't you think that you get away that easily'** written on it.

The three guardians that accompany Haru sitting next to her as they already ask Haru's permission to see the baby too. Once the setup is complete and Shamal starts to run the roll on Haru's stomach, all three of them crowded the monitor.

"What the…! Hey, Haru is the one pregnant here, let the mother see the baby!" Haru said as she strained her neck to look at the monitor.

All three of them back off a little and they crowded the doctor instead.

"Would you guys move an inch or two… the doctor here is having a hard time to do his job…" Shamal says behind his gritted teeth and to his dismay, the doctor receives no response at all as to his request. He sighs.

Suddenly Gokudera and Yamamoto say "ooh…" at the same time making Shamal looks at them in question and noticed that their eyes glued to the monitor.

"The baby hasn't fully developed its body yet since it's still 7 weeks old…" Shamal says as he moves the roll to see the baby more clearly.

All of their attention got pulled from the monitor when they hear Haru's sobbing. Haru's tears trickles slowly as she sees her baby on the monitor, slowly she reaches the monitor and touch the screen with her trembles finger.

"… And you still want to keep it a secret, Haru…?" Mukuro whispers near her ears and Haru shook her head as her answer.

She really wants to tell him, show it to him that this is their baby. Their flesh and blood is growing inside her tummy. She shouts all her might in her mind, 'Kyoya-kun, our baby is growing!'. But she knew no matter how loud she shouts, the one who hears it is no one but her. Shamal takes the roll off from her tummy and close the monitor as Mukuro and Gokudera comfort her. Yamamoto bit his lower lip, he felt powerless seeing his friend like this.

::::+++::::

Hibari takes a walk at the park outside the hospital as he, accompanied by his trusted assistant, Kusakabe Tatsuya, wearing his black sweater unbuttoned. They sit on one of the bench that is far away from any passerby's eyes.

"You sure you didn't know anything other than I have a memory loss…?"

"That is all Kyo-san… You didn't tell me anything about the mission since you said it was confidential…" he explained.

Hibari rests his chin on his fist, 'there must be a reason if even Tetsu didn't know what the mission is…' he thought.

"Ah, Haru-san…" Kusakabe said cheerfully making Hibari look up.

"Tetsu, who is she…?" Hibari asked without looking away from Haru that being held carefully by Gokudera and Mukuro at her left and right.

"Huh…? Sh—" Kusakabe halt in the middle, he almost forgot Haru's request to keep their relationship a secret until she said it was okay to reveal it. "She is part of CEDEF… from Information & Intel (I &I) Division. You remember her, do you…?" Kusakabe is sweating while answering Hibari's question, though he didn't lie; Haru is in fact part of CEDEF from I & I Division.

"What I mean is that what the relationship between her and me…?" this time Hibari has his eyes on Kusakabe making him breaks a cold sweat.

Kusakabe was going to answer him with lies when someone approaches them.

"Yo, Hibari! You can walk already…?" Yamamoto asked him while smiling.

"My head and my body are injured, not my leg…" he said as a matter of fact.

Yamamoto walks slowly in front of Hibari and as a result, he managed to pull Hibari's vision from Haru. He gave Kusakabe an assured wink and smile. "Yea, I kind of forgot that your legs are fine…"

'Yamamoto-san… you…' Kusakabe's face becomes pale; he's totally scared if what they cover is busted.

Hibari frowned as he realizes that he has lost the track of Haru. "Why don't you move aside? You're blocking my view here…" he said grumpily.

Yamamoto takes a glance to his behind to see if Haru is still there. "Ops… my bad! Ah, Haru… you're here…"

Haru walks slowly towards Hibari and Kusakabe as she holds Mukuro's hand to support her. "Takeshi-kun, Tetsuya-san and… Hibari-san…" Haru smiles weakly.

Yamamoto could understand why she calls his name as if she just met him; it's part of their act.

"Haru-san… what are you doing here…? You look pale…" Kusakabe ask.

"I'm having a health check-up with Doctor Shamal since I have time today…" she replied.

Hibari keeps his silence as he eyeing Haru and Mukuro's hand interlock together. Notice this, Mukuro tightens his finger with Haru's to make Hibari furious. His mission success when Hibari suddenly takes Haru's hand away from his.

Hibari grips her too hard making Haru flinch. "What was that for?" Haru glared as her left arm holds her stomach as a protection.

Yamamoto almost move from his stand as Hibari suddenly pulls Haru's arm, as it may harm Haru's pregnancy, but halt in the middle when Mukuro make a sign to wait.

"Your lovey-dovey with him is an eyesore!" Hibari said while his grip tightens on Haru's arm.

Haru glares at Mukuro as Mukuro just shrug as a sign that he doesn't know what Hibari's talking about. She sighs, but this might be a chance for her to test him. "My lovey-dovey thing doesn't concern you right…? Who am I to you for you to feel that holding hand is an eyesore…?"

Hibari twitched, even he doesn't know why either. He just knows that when he sees how close Haru and Mukuro, he feels as if he got betrayed. His chest feels painful but why do he feels like this when she is nobody to him. That doesn't make any sense. Hibari let her arm go harshly.

"Do what you want!" Hibari walks away from them, Kusakabe follow suit after he bows to Haru.

Haru stands there silently as her tears trickles slowly to her chin. She already knows the answer so why the tears still forming. Haru covers her eyes with her left arm and silently swear to herself she would do whatever it takes to get Hibari back to her side.

Once Hibari steps into the hospital, he gives Kusakabe his definite order. "Call 'her'"

"Her?"

"You should know who…"

Kusakabe halt as Hibari keep walking towards his room. He knows what he had to do, take out his phone and press the speed dial.

"Hello…" a woman's voice answered the call.

"Chrome-san, it's me…"

::::+++::::

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro head back to Vongola HQ after they sent Haru to her home. Much to Gokudera's dislike, he has to team up with Mukuro for now since that what Tsuna ordered.

"_Don't do anything reckless Gokudera… you might regret it…"_

He takes a glance of Mukuro and he noticed that Mukuro seems to be content about something. He could only guess what, though he's not confirm about it. When Mukuro looks at him back, he twitched and then turns from glance to glare. They're so into it when Gokudera hit something in front of him.

"Yamamoto! You—" Gokudera noticed he's not looking or apologizing to him at all. When he looks at him properly, Yamamoto has this anger face while reading a message from his phone.

Yamamoto walks again and fast, he must meet with Reborn before he's too late.

::::+++::::

Tsuna moving his chair side to side slowly as his thoughts wanders back to when he gives Hibari the mission. His disagree on the idea of bringing Haru with him to complete the mission. His brown orbs looks outside from his wide window while his finger playing with his wedding ring.

"_Don't include her in this mission!" _

"_I'll bring Chrome instead, she might be more useful…"_

"_Do not, I repeat, Do not bring Haru into this mission. Don't even tell her!"_

'Does Hibari know about Haru's pregnancy?'. He sigh, maybe he should've asked him at that time. Tsuna startle when he hears someone knock on his door.

"It's me…"

"Onii-san, come in…"

Ryohei comes in with a warm smile. "How are you, Tsuna?"

"As you can see, I'm just in the norm and Kyoko is in good shape… please, have a seat, Onii-san…"

Ryohei put his bags to his side when he sit. "Hearing you guys in good shape, I might have a niece or nephew soon?" he laugh his heart out.

Tsuna gasped, he didn't know that his brother in law was looking forward to that kind of future. He flustered. "A-ah-ahaa! Onii-san, were you expecting…?" Tsuna tries to lighten the conversation.

"People growing old Tsuna, of course I'm looking forward for your good news…"

'Then, why don't you yourself get marry then?' Tsuna asked inside his mind.

Ryohei takes his bag and rummaged through it until he found and bring the file out from his bag. "This is what I get from Millefiore information. Like Chrome had said, 'they' probably made for that kind of purpose. Hibari case, maybe just happened to be their test…"

Tsuna read the file's content with a furious face, if only he had investigated deeper before sent someone to find out, this kind of incident would probably be avoided.

"Tsuna…?"

"… It's okay, this is good enough. Thanks, Onii-san…"

* * *

Heya~! Finally chapter 4 is here! Haa... I wonder what it feels like when you're actually pregnant, but i think to get to see the baby grows each day is awesome! I think I've read a fanfic before where the writer write about the feeling of a baby growing in stomach, maybe this is how the writer describe it...(?) "The baby is like looking the fish in the pond where you know it was there, even though you can't hold it..." something like this? I forgot, I really admire the writer, but this is when I read the Mpreg... (...Uhh...)

Oh! I noticed I got one aggressive reader! ! First, thank you for being my reader! Since I can't reply to you directly, I have no choice but to reply you here... (-_-"") I'm usually updating on Fri or Sat or Sun or Mon... depending on my condition that particular days... if I didn't get the time to update, then I'll be updating the next week on one of the days... But still, Thank you!

Until we meet again in the next chapter, bye bye!


	5. Wandering Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

Inspired by:

Enrique Iglesias - Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter 5 – Wandering Memories

Haru hummed while she stirs the strawberry milk that she bought before. While looking at the swirling of the milk in the glass, her mind wanders back to the time when she met Chrome at the temple.

"_Prezioso… Precious…"_

"_Hn…?"_

"_Hibari seems to forget about you Haru, almost completely…" tells Chrome as she crossed her arms against her chest._

_Haru's realization hit her. "Precious…. Does the Prezioso let out a gas that can make people forget about their precious thing or person…?" _

"_Maybe… I wouldn't know for sure… I need to see Doctor Shamal to confirm…"_

"_It's okay… I'll meet him" Haru said with her face blushed. 'If it's true, then maybe I'm….'_

Clank!

Haru startle when her spoon falls from her hand. She picks it up and put it into the sink and opens a pipe to wash the spoon. Her mind wanders back to when she met Shamal with the rest to check her pregnancy.

_Shamal looks so nervous when Haru comes to see him full with murderous intent; she wouldn't come to see him without any apparent reason. By this time, he knows that Haru knows that he knows that Haru is pregnant, meaning she also know that he took her blood for a test._

"_You sure have a lot of nerves to actually take my blood silently…" she says menacingly._

_Shamal running a cold sweat all over his body, he's talking to Hibari's fiancée here; she wouldn't be that skylark's woman if she wasn't almost as strong as him. He's already thinking that he's a dead man. "W—well, I use the mosquito, you wouldn't feel a thing, but a little itch right? Ahahahaha…" he's a dead man alright._

"_Forget about it. I knew this day would come…" Haru sit on the patient's chair even without being invited._

"_Sure… so why are you here again…?" he can't help but feeling nervous, since she's not coming here because of the blood test then it must be something else._

"_I need to see the CT scan of Kyoya's brain…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You did take it, right? For the record…"_

"_I did, but why do you need to see it?" Shamal fidgets in his seat._

_Haru fell into silent as she looks at Shamal; thinking whether or not she should tell him. "Since you're a doctor, I might as well confirm it with you…. I know that I've read somewhere that brain can be divided by its function…"_

"_So, you want to know that if the blow that he received is the one that affect his memories…?" Shamal lean back to his chair, feels relaxed._

_Haru nodded._

"_Now that you mention it…" Shamal stands up from his seat and goes to his file cabinet. He flips one after another file to find one file that he's looking for. "… This is it…"_

"_Kyoya's…?"_

_Shamal nodded. "There's no evidence that a blood clot happened within the skull or brain. It's as if he never got hit that hard to be exact, but his head obviously has a wound on the outside" Shamal passed the file to Haru. "… So, I can't really know for sure if the concussion he had is the reason for memory loss…"_

"_How about the blood tests that you have taken? Does it show any unusual result…?"_

_Shamal scratch his temple as his eyes rolls up. "To tell you the truth, I need to take his blood again but it seems he's the difficult type… so…"_

_Haru sigh in silent, she had known this would happen. Hibari wouldn't like crowd means he doesn't like when someone he barely knew touch him. Haru closes her eyes in heavy-hearted. 'Should I call for her instead?'_

_Shamal eying the woman in distress in front of him while planning something that even he doesn't know whether it would work or not. "Ah, why don't you take it for me? CEDEF pretty much train you at least that right?"_

_Haru surprised that Shamal actually suggest that to her, of course, she has been trained to give meds and taking blood with syringe. But this is obviously a particular; the patient himself wouldn't to be touch by anyone that he barely knew. "… You have got to be kidding me. He doesn't even remember me, much less let himself to be touch by me; he'll kick me out…!"_

"_But you understand him the most right…?"_

_Haru silent upon hearing it, she couldn't say yes but at the same time she couldn't say no either. "Fine! I'll just… try…" Haru rises from her seat and storm out._

Haru sighs, as she blows the steam coming out from her milk, she wonders, "I said that, but can I really do it…?"

Haru remembers the way he looks at her as if she's a stranger that he never knew. Haru sighs for the umpteenth time.

::::+++::::

Haru goes to the meds counters and ask for the syringe to take blood sample from the head nurse. Since she had her training under Vongola's hospital, the head nurse trusts her capability and she give Haru the syringe and the meds without any hesitation.

"Thank you, Ana-san…"

"… Please be careful Haru, he…"

"I know, that's why I'll be professional with him…" Haru bows slightly and then moves to her lover's room, leaving the head nurse worried endlessly.

Haru was about to knock the door when she hears familiar voice inside the room. As much as she knew how bad eavesdropping is, she could care less about morale right now when it's involves her lover.

"I've told you everything I knew, what else do you want from me, Kyoya…?"

"No! Not everything. Not just you, but the rest of them seem to keep something from me and I need to know what it is…"

"I've told you hundred times, there's no such thing!"

"Then, tell me why did you say that we're already over? Do you know how much confuse I am when you said that?"

Haru twitched.

"We're done, Kyoya! I would love to tell you the whole thing, but…"

Creak.

"…Haru…?" Chrome's eyes widen upon seeing a woman that she rather not here to hear all the nonsense that the man in front of her has spouted.

Haru smiles professionally as she looks at the furious face of Hibari. "I'm here to take your blood, Hibari-san…"

Hibari fisting his hand upon hearing ' –san' behind his name, much more the family name 'Hibari'.

"… But since Chrome here, maybe she could take your blood for you. As much as I remember, you wouldn't like someone you're not familiar to touch you…"

Again, the pain that stab his heart without he knows why; it's as if he had hurt her in some way. His eyes caught Haru turn to walks out from his room; he wanted to stop her but there no voice coming out. He just looks at her as he gritted his teeth.

"Haru-san, wait!"

Haru halt on her feet and turns around to look at Kusakabe.

"Please, since you're already here, do take Hibari-san's blood…" Kusakabe voice out for his boss. He knew, how high his boss's ego sometimes but as an assistant that has been with him for so many years, he could read Hibari like a book.

Haru turns around to see Hibari's face that seems content and relief for some reason, and then she shifted her eyes towards Chrome. Chrome slightly nodded to her as she gave Haru her brightest smile.

::::+++::::

"So this is all the additional information that Millefiore have?" Reborn scan through the papers in front of him.

They had scattered all the papers that have the information about Hibari's incident and the unknown famiglia that attacked comrades, on the coffee table. As Ryohei sitting opposite of Reborn that had his legs crossed, while Tsuna standing next to big glass behind his work desk; looking at the view as his mind running wild with many things.

Ryohei nods. "Apparently, this Spiraglio Famiglia has been established 3 years ago, and it started their movement this early year. Their leader named Marco, an ex-family of Estraneo, the one that used to be Mukuro's famiglia… it's a miracle that there was a survivor…" he raise one of his eyebrows.

Reborn rubs his chin with his finger as if he's thinking about something since his face looks serious. "We need to confirm it then…"

Ryohei raise his head from all the papers that scattering in front of him. "…how?"

"No one but them knew…" Tsuna that kept his silence suddenly speak. Tsuna turns to look at both Reborn and Ryohei with his arms crossed against his chest. "… Mukuro and his underlings, we'll ask them…"

:::+++:::

Hibari's room fell into silence, Tetsuya and Chrome had gone out since they wanted to leave Haru and Hibari alone. Both of them had prayed that Hibari will have a development with his memories if he's with Haru alone, even the slightest flash might help the both of them.

"There… all done…" Haru wipe the blood after taking out the needle, and then press the cotton to stop the bleeding.

Hibari watch the woman that has her eyes solely on his arm, he doesn't know why, but there's a floating feeling that lingers in his heart that he need to protect this woman and it's not just that, it's as if the woman is one of his possession. A sudden flash of her and Mukuro holding hand together going through his mind, he close his eyes hard to make it go away and since he do it so sudden, his body twitched involuntarily.

Haru looks up from the arm with a worried face. "… Huh? Did I press too hard?"

Hibari opens his eyes and shifts his eyes towards Haru. "No…" he pulls his arms away from her and press the cotton himself. "…I can take care of it from here…"

Haru didn't say anything when he pulls his arm even though she wanted to hold it longer. She shifts her attention towards the tray that has his blood. "Of course… then I should—ah!" Haru rises from her seat and knock on patient table accidently. She'd falls to the small drawer next to patient's bed if it wasn't Hibari who catch her at the right time.

"Are you okay? Does it hit your stomach?!"

Haru quickly look at Hibari. "No… h-huh?"

"Does it? Hey, answer me…! Are you hurt anywhere…?" he shot a multiple more questions.

Haru brushes aside her own questions that running inside her mind. "I'm… I'm fine…"

"Your baby… how is he…?"

This time Haru can't ignore it, she needed to ask him right there and then. "You… how did y—"

"Haru, are you…done…? Hn…" Shamal enters Hibari's room without knock and grin as he sees the unexpected scene in front of him.

"Tsk, what are you grinning about?"

"Hey, is she in there…? Ah…" this time Mukuro enters the room and standing next to Shamal and grinning too.

Both Haru and Hibari feels weird until they look at each other and blushes with their awkward position; Hibari's arm just below her breast and Haru's hand grabs his patient's shirt making it lost one button upper side; revealing his chest.

Hibari click his tongue and looks away immediately. "You heavy…"

"Oh…em… I'm heavy… Wait… What do you mean I'm heavy?" Haru suddenly realizes what he said after a moment when she repeats what he said.

Mukuro and Shamal exchanges looks from where they stand and smiles as what they hoped has shown a bit of development.

"You're just heavy, that's all" Hibari position himself to lie on the bed properly as both of his arms rest behind his head.

Haru gritted her teeth as she looks at Hibari and then turns around to take the tray as she mumbles something about 'need to diet and more exercise'.

As she walks towards the door, Hibari speaks. "Eat more food and I mean healthy food…" Hibari said with his eyes closed.

Haru halts on her feet and turns around see him face to face.

Hibari opens his eyes and looks at Haru directly into her eyes. "… You're eating for two…"

Shamal and Mukuro stunned when they heard what Hibari said and so does Haru. But Haru just quickly turns around and walks out from the room immediately before she bursts into tears.

"How did you know…?" Shamal toughen himself to ask since curiosity is more important.

"…?"

"That she's pregnant…" Mukuro continues to make it more understandable for the man.

"…"

"This—"

"I don't know either…"

"What the… what do you mean you don't know…?"

Hibari looks at Mukuro and Shamal menacingly. "That… is something that I want to ask all of you…"

Mukuro and Shamal replied the look with their surprised widen eyes.

"… Could it be…?"

Mukuro looks at Hibari directly into his eyes. "Ah… we should talk with the Arcobaleno…"

* * *

Alright, at the bottom of chapter 5 at last! So... confuse? He had no memory of being with but still remembers her pregnancy? How did he know? Well, you're going to find out about it in the upcoming chapter next week! Hope you enjoyed so far.

Until we meet in the next chapter! See ya!


	6. His Sake and Her Sake

Hi guys…! Chapter 6 is up now! Since I'll off for quite some time (I don't know when my laptop done with the repairment TT_TT), I'll update double this time, **Chapter 7** is up too. Oh yea, for those who find this chapter is confusing, it'll be easier to understand as the story goes on, so please hold the giant fork for a while… TT_TT

Inspired by:

Ailee – Heaven & Heaven(instrumental)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 6 – His Sake and Her Sake

"… _You're eating for two…"_

Haru washes up her tear-stained face and then looks at the mirror. She couldn't think straight and the nausea that she has is not helping either. She turns around and goes to the toilet bowl again and throws up again.

"Cough, cough!"

"Haru, are you in there…?"

Haru didn't bother to answer the question and flush the toilet as she sits next to it, she feels her legs becomes weak. From the steps that coming towards her indicate the voice's owner is going inside to see her.

"Haru…"

A red long haired woman pushes one door after another until she finds Haru.

"… Haru, you're here…"

Haru looks up to see the woman that calls out her name. "Bianchi-san…"

Bianchi picks her up and close the toilet bowl so that Haru could sit on it. "What happened to you…? Did you throw up just now? I heard you from the outside…"

Haru nodded weakly.

"… So, what Hayato has told me, that you pregnant, is it true…?"

Haru smiles sadly as she looks into Bianchi's eyes as her eyes starting to swell up with tears.

Bianchi quickly pulls Haru into her hug as she keeps console her and telling her "it's alright, I'm right here, it's okay…"

::::+++::::

Tsuna and Reborn walk into Hibari's room and ordered two people to guard outside the room. Both of them look at each of the guardians that standing quite far from Hibari's bed; consider how the skylark really hates crowds.

"How do you feel?" Tsuna asks; long forgotten the stutter that he had during his high school time when he face with Hibari.

"… How do you think I'd feel…? It's been 3 weeks since I'm here…" he didn't hide the fact that he's getting agitated.

Tsuna and Reborn smiles as they scan Hibari from head to toe. "I'll take that you're fine…"

"Hmh!"

Mukuro gestures with his head telling Reborn to come outside, Reborn nodded and elbowed Tsuna's back slightly; telling him that he'll be outside. Once Tsuna nodded, Reborn follows Mukuro and Shamal to go outside.

"What is it…?"

"Relax, Arcobaleno… it's not like I want to take your time on purpose…"

"Get to the point"

Shamal comes forward with a file in his hand. "Take a look at this…"

Reborn opens the file and sees a CT scan of a brain. He looks at Shamal and raises one of his eyebrows.

"… It's Hibari's CT scan…"

Reborn shifts his eyes towards the scan again and his eyebrows furrowed together. "This doesn't look like his to me. This is obviously a very healthy brain with no indication of injury…"

"… That is what we want to show you, his brain didn't have any damage in the first place…"

"The thing is that, like what Chrome had told us in the meeting is that this _Prezioso_ is the culprit for his memory loss…" Mukuro reminds Reborn about the meeting that Chrome had been the presenter.

"… Blood test?"

Shamal takes out another file and show it to him. "It's clean, I've run the test myself three times and receives the same answer…"

"How about his head injury…?"

Shamal rubs his sore neck and closes his eyes. "It did show that he received some kind of blow from a dull weapon, but it doesn't really much affect the memory area. True that he had a concussion, but it wasn't that bad that's enough to make him lose a memory…"

Reborn heaves a sigh as he closes the file, but they're not sure if the sigh is tired sighs or disappointed sighs.

Reborn's mind is in chaotic state again, but this time he can relate from one part to another part. He startles when his phone ringing and picks up while feeling annoyed. He didn't get to say 'hello' or anything. It's as if he just heard something and then he cut the line.

Shamal and Mukuro look at him questioningly.

"I'm going to need these files…" he secured them under his armpit and goes without asking Shamal whether or not he could take the file.

Shamal didn't really care about the file for what Reborn got is the copy, but he need to tell Reborn about something that is equally important with Hibari's. "… Reborn…"

Reborn halt on his track and looks over his shoulder.

"… She's here before…"

Reborn silence for a while and then he starts walking again. "… Understood"

Tsuna turns around when he hears the door being open when it's Reborn, Mukuro and Shamal. Once Reborn steps into the room, the first thing he do is to have an eye contact with Tsuna. As if the two exchanges telepathic with each other, Tsuna nodded.

"Do you remember anything, Hibari…? Anything at all, I don't mind even if it's the silliest thing that you ever remembered…"

Hibari looks at Tsuna questionably and his looks change like he already understand about something, he leans on his pillow with his arms crossed against his chest. "To tell the truth, I don't know if I remember the things or I never forget about the things…"

Tsuna exchange looks with Reborn with question mark obviously written on their face. "Are you saying that you still remember some things…?"

"… That's what I need to confirm with you… and as much I dislike this, I need to confirm about this with all of them too…" Hibari said as he looks at the rest of the guardians.

Gokudera only glares at Hibari and Yamamoto only eying the files in Reborn's care. Chrome stands close with Yamamoto and lock her arm with his while Ryohei standing close to the window.

"What do you think you still remember, Hibari?" Ryohei is voicing his question towards the skylark after kept his silence long enough.

"… At least I still remember all of you even though I'm so much disheartened about it…"

Mukuro grins as he crossed his arms. "Kufufufu… doesn't that sounds like good news…?"

"How about Haru then…?" Gokudera ask while never lost his obvious dissatisfied.

"What about her?"

Yamamoto clenches his teeth and Mukuro has lost all the amusement that he had. An obvious vein popped on Gokudera and Shamal's forehead.

"… Don't you remember anything about her, Hibari?" Ryohei calmly asks since Kusakabe that standing next to Hibari looks at him for a help.

Hibari's frowning face is a good answer; meaning he doesn't really get what to remember.

"What about her pregnancy? You know about it, didn't you…?" Mukuro takes the turn.

Tsuna and Reborn turns around and looks at Mukuro with a widen eyes, and so as the rest of the guardian in the room. Then they both look at Hibari simultaneously.

"Is this true, Hibari? You know that she's pregnant?" Tsuna shot him the question straight.

"…"

"Haru is pregnant? Nobody told me about this to the maximum…!" Ryohei asked Yamamoto and Gokudera but silence is their answer at the moment. Both of them are waiting for the skylark to answer.

"… Isn't she?"

Tsuna looks at Kusakabe, thinking probably he'd tell Hibari, but he only shook his head gently. "How do you know that she's pregnant Hibari? I'm sure none of the people in this room had told you anything about it"

"Like I said before, I knew that she's pregnant. I don't know how and I don't know why! That's why I want all of you to tell me the truth, right here right now! And that's include you, Chrome!" this time Hibari can't keep his calm and he voicing his reason with a stern tone.

::::+++::::

"I'm sorry you had to sleep with me here, Bianchi-san…"

Bianchi pulls the quilt to cover Haru's body on the bed and then she hops onto the bed. "Don't be, tell you what, you can sleep here at this apartment, until you feel safe and calm…"

"…" Haru looks up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Erm? What's wrong…?"

"Won't Reborn-san looking for you…?"

"Reborn? Ahahaha… silly girl, don't worry. He'll be sleeping here too…"

Haru smiles with ease. "Oh… he's going to sleep here… too…" and then her face turns pale. "Err… sleep here… too?"

"Yea, he said he'll come after midnight…" Bianchi replied with a bright smile as she turns off the light.

"Uuhh… B-b-Bianchi-san…"

Haru hears a light snores.

"Uuhhh…"

::::+++::::

"Tsuna and I will be in charge in that…" Reborn suddenly spoke.

"Reborn…" there's a hint of disagree in Shamal's voice.

Tsuna only waited for more details since he himself being dragged into it all of a sudden. Hibari just looks at Reborn questionably.

"… We'll prepare something to construct your memory back, to confirm which one you forgot and which one you still remember…"

"The details…" Hibari asked.

"… The rest of guardian and I myself will tell you personally about things you want to know, after, we evaluate your memories. Is that clear enough to you…?" Reborn looks at Hibari menacingly under his fedora.

Hibari lean on his pillow back and relaxed his body. Reborn takes that as him telling him, he understood everything.

"… Then, that's all… all of you, return to whatever you want to do. Until I say you can talk to Hibari about things, do not say a word. This is an order…" Tsuna looks around for his guardian's answer and they nodded as they understand the order.

After Hibari being left alone with Kusakabe, he peers for some information through his assistant.

"What is she to me, Tetsuya…?"

"Mm…?"

"Miura… Haru…" Hibari suddenly said the name. "Come to think of it, she called you 'Tetsuya' before…" Hibari glares at Kusakabe.

"W—well, we're colleagues under CEDEF after all…" Kusakabe breaks a cold sweat while trying to explain his condition between Haru.

Kusakabe shook his head with a guilt stabbing his guts. He'd tell Hibari even if the Sky guardian had let out an order of not telling his boss anything, but he'd promised Haru that he'll keep the secret of every bit about their relationship.

Hibari heaves a sigh as he rubs his arm where he hold her that morning, for some reason, he got the feeling of wanting to hold her in his arms again even though he still don't know why.

"… Is she…"

Kusakabe bends on his knees to hear what his boss says clearly.

"… Nothing… turns off the light" Hibari pulls the quilt and covers his body until only half of his face shown.

Kusakabe stands up properly and the walks to the switch. "Good night, Kyo-san…"


	7. Keep Calm and Trust

**Double-update: Cont' from Chapter 6.  
**

Inspired by:

Lee Sun Hee – Fox Rain (OST My girl is Nine Tailed Fox)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Keep calm and Trust

Click.

Haru peers over from her quilt when she hears a door being locked. Looking at silhouette walking towards the bed without any lights on, Haru grabs the table lamp that she managed to grab from the nearest table and throw at it. Haru dumfounded when the silhouette caught the lamp without any problem whatsoever.

"I see Collonello had trained you well…"

This voice "… Reborn?"

Reborn turn on the switch of the lamp, revealing his face in a spooky way; since the light is making an awkward shadow of his face.

"Uh… um… Reborn… your face looks scary over there… if you don't mind, could you…"

Reborn smiles as he's switching off the lamp. "… You got what it takes to be a soldier, but scared over something that is childish…" he said as he put the lamp back on the table.

Haru pouted. "Maybe I should do the same to you and record whatever reaction you will show…"

Reborn sits on the chair next to a table that is nearest with Haru. "Hn… I really want to see you try…"

"Hey, Reborn, I want to know something…"

Reborn takes off his fedora as he eying Haru. "… What?"

"Why would you sleep with us here…?" Haru warily asked.

"… Uncomfortable?"

"No… yes, but I just wanted to know…"

"To guard on you, Tsuna said something about you might be in danger since you're the closest one with Hibari… since I thought the same, I might as well protect you with Bianchi…"

Haru tilts her head. "… Just because I'm his fiancée? I don't get it…"

"Since they put Hibari as their subject, they might have targeted his closes one. We would like to avoid that very much… please don't add up more trouble…"

"Trouble…? Me…?"

"Yes… you…"

Haru grins thinking that she is the troublemaker that needs people to guard her now when she used to guard someone else before. Then, a realization hits when Haru looks at Bianchi that's sleeping next to her and then look at Reborn. Reborn that caught her looking at him, smiles at her.

"… Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch, you're the one with the baby…" he said while closing his eyes.

"You sure you don't mind…?"

"Hm…"

Haru shrugs off as Reborn only close his eyes and remain quiet after that, she goes into her quilt and close her eyes. Her problem starts there when she can't get back to her sleep. She tosses around a couple of time until she gets tired and fed up to toss anymore, she gets out of the bed. Taking out her wool cardigan, she heads out of the room. Reborn that notices this, follow her silently from behind.

Haru walks halfway through to the park when she starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Reborn, I knew you were following me once I step out of the house…"

"So you do…"

"… And you know it…" Haru turns around to see the man that smirks under his fedora. Haru smiles as she heaves a sigh.

"It's not safe for you to be out here…" Reborn walks towards Haru while Haru wait for him.

"… I'm wearing my sweater…"

"It's not just about the cold, it's dark…" Reborn takes off his blazer and put it on Haru's shoulder. "… It's dangerous… and I remember I told you to not bring any more trouble…"

Haru smiles warmly as she snugs her body to the blazer. "… What do I need to worry about? Aren't you the most dangerous hitman…?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" Reborn smirks.

::::+++::::

Tsuna was reading the documents that Ryohei gave him early on the day when he got distracted by a knock on his door.

"Come in…"

Tsuna smiles bright when he sees his wife was the one who opens the door, her hand was holding a tray with a cup of coffee.

"Kyoko-chan…"

His wife smiles warmly as she put the coffee onto the table. "… Still working? Aren't you tired?"

Tsuna closes the file and then put it on his table. "There… I'm done" he smiles as he looks at his wife that takes the file and the other files and stack it at one place.

"How's Hibari-san…?"

Tsuna takes his cup and blows the steam. "He's shown a bit of development…"

"… Haru-chan?"

Tsuna's lips almost touch the cup when he halts. "…"

His dear wife heaves a sigh. "… Still the same Haru, is it…?"

"… With the stubbornness I might add…" Tsuna frowned as he takes a sip of his hot coffee.

Kyoko giggles as she rests her chin on her palm. "Of course, the stubborn Haru…"

Tsuna sighs as he put his cup back on his table and looks outside of his window. He leans his chair and rest his body fully on the chair. Kyoko that notices this, goes to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder; massaging it a little.

"You seem tired, let's go to bed…"

Tsuna takes her hand off of his shoulder and kiss it. "Yea… I guess it's time to go to bed… and hey, Nii-san asked me this morning…"

"Mm? About what?"

"He asks me when we will give him a nephew or niece… should we make one now?"

Kyoko hits him on the shoulder and Tsuna giggles with his wife reaction.

::::+++::::

"Where were you two off to?" Bianchi 'welcome' both Haru and Reborn with her arms crossed against her chest.

Haru breaks a cold sweat as she thinking of something to come up with but got none. Luckily, Reborn comes in and waltz into the room as if nothing happened and sleep on the couch. Bianchi that watching Reborn walking just now, blushing with the man's presence and then shifts her attention back to the guilty Haru.

"I forgive you this time; let's get you onto the bed… a pregnant woman shouldn't sleep late and walking in the middle of the night…"

"Mm… thank you for worrying about me, Bianchi-san…"

Bianchi blushes with Haru's 'thank you' and then she pulls the quilt. "Thank me by cooking the breakfast…"

"Hehe… I'll do that…" Haru said as she lies down on the bed.

"… Then, good night Haru… and don't go out without telling me again…"

"I won't… good night, Bianchi-san…"

::::+++::::

"You'll be discharge tomorrow and you can fill up the discharge form at the counter…"

"Kyo-san can go home tomorrow…?"

"Didn't I just say that…?"

"Kyo-san—"

"I've heard…" Hibari grunts.

Hibari is eying the doctor that writing something in his medical report and of course, the doctor could feel the intensity of the staring feels uncomfortable.

"Just ask me whatever you want to ask…"

"What about my memories…?"

Shamal finished his writing on the report and put it aside. "Did you forget what Tsuna had ordered last night or you lost your memory about that too…?"

Hibari looks at the doctor, fiercely.

Shamal grunts. "Like Reborn had said before, he and Tsuna will handle about that… now if you'll excuse me…" he walks out from the room.

Kusakabe makes a mental list what to bring and what to do since his boss will discharge tomorrow. He also makes mind reminder to message Haru when he gets the chance.

"Tetsu…"

Kusakabe awakes from all of his mental listing. "Yes, Kyo-san…"

"Tell her I'll be back tomorrow…"

Kusakabe sighs inside his mind,'Chrome-san probably wouldn't like this…'

"Yes… I call Chrome-san right away…"

"Hm? Who told you to tell her?"

"… Huh?"

"Miura Haru… Tell her I'm out from hospital tomorrow…"

Kusakabe stunned with his phone in his grip. "… Haru…san?"

* * *

Alright! Chapter 7 has end, the chapter 8 will be coming after my laptop comes back to me… TT_TT.

Until we meet again in the next chapter, bye bye!


	8. Words of a Friend

Hiya! I comeback with chapter 8! Hope you enjoy reading it...!

Inspired by:

Shinhwa – This Love

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Words of a Friend

Haru smiles as she enters the kitchen and sits on the chair to eat her breakfast. Bianchi has prepares her Japanese style breakfast- white rice, miso soup and grilled fish. Haru feels delightful as she sucks in the smells of the wonderful breakfast, that until she hears her text comes in and read the text.

"… Hm?"

"What's wrong, Haru?"

Bianchi pours the milk into her own glass when Haru is making a weird face after she read her messages.

"… Well, it seems that Kyoya will be discharged today…"

Bianchi looks up to face Haru with a bright smile. "That's good… but why are you making that face? As if he doesn't want you to be there…"

"On the contrary…"

"What do you mean…?" Reborn that's just coming out from the stairs asking her.

"… Tetsuya-san writes in his messages… that Kyoya himself wants me to be there…"

Bianchi exchanges look with Reborn.

"Are you sure…?" he asked.

Haru hands over her phone to Reborn to read it himself.

"… Will you be there, then…?"

Haru's facial becomes blank, neither sad nor happy shown. "I'm… just wondering why he would want me to be there… He doesn't remember anything about me after all…"

"Can't you think of anything?" Reborn sit next her as he takes out his own mobile phone.

Haru quiet at first and then she tilts her head to see Reborn, "Probably work related… Kyoya is practically my boss in CEDEF, right…?"

"So, what's your decision…?" he asked as he types something on his mobile.

"I'll go… maybe he needed me for something and I wouldn't know what it is if I don't go. Besides, even if I decline, you'd somehow persuade me to go, right, Reborn?"

Reborn smirks while he gives the knowing look to Bianchi and Haru. "Even if you don't want to go, your feet are the ones that move on its own towards him, doesn't that sound more appropriate?"

Haru let out her nervous giggles. "You know me too well, Reborn-chan…"

"… Stop putting '-chan' behind my name, I'll shoot you…"

Haru raises both of her hands when Reborn pointed a gun in front her. "… Just don't shoot the baby…" she said jokingly and all them laugh.

::::+++::::

Chrome walks slowly to get to her bedroom, with both of her hands bound with books and files. Puts them on her bed, she takes out her travel bag and fills them the books that she just collect from headquarters and then she covers them with her clothes.

"Where are you going, Nagi?"

Chrome turns around to look at Mukuro that is leaning at the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest. Mukuro eying her hand that is full with books and documents that got a 'confidential' seal.

"I'm going to Haru's place…"

"Alone…?"

"… With me"

Mukuro shifts his gaze to his left to see Yamamoto that sitting on a single sofa. Mukuro smiles as he rises his hand to say hi.

"I guess I'm not the only one that has the keys to her place…" Yamamoto uses his stern tone.

Mukuro snickers at the sound of a disappointment of his fellow guardian. "Kufufufu… Don't worry… I'm not here in one piece, and I don't have the keys to her place…"

Yamamoto's tight face softens.

"Fufu… Is that relief I see on your face…?"

"It's my girlfriend's place we're talking about here after all…"

Chrome blushes when she hears Yamamoto said out loud that she is his girlfriend.

"That's so honest with you… since I see you've spent the night here, I guess I should expect something soon…"

This time, both Chrome and Yamamoto blush hard upon hearing what Mukuro said.

Yamamoto scratches the back of his head, "W-well…"

Mukuro smirks and then he changes turns to look at Chrome. "Chrome, you said that you want to go to Haru's place?"

"U-um!"

"She's not living at the apartment anymore; she stays with Reborn for the time being…"

"Hm…?" Yamamoto gets up from his chair and walks towards Mukuro. "Why…?"

Mukuro looks at Yamamoto as he heaves a sigh. "You could think the reason yourself, don't you? You've got all the information that you and that bomb maniac wants to know so much… Use it!" Mukuro vanishes in a thin air.

Chrome taps Yamamoto's shoulder as she nods. Yamamoto understands what she means.

"I'll meet Ryohei and Gokudera after this, Mukuro's right… I guess it's not just Hibari that they after… Haru is in danger…"

::::+++::::

Haru sits in the passenger seat behind Kusakabe, as he is handling the steering wheel calmly on the driver seat.

"What does he really want…?"

Kusakabe looks at Haru through view mirror. "I don't know Haru-san, he didn't tell me why either. Probably job related or…"

Haru looks at him, wondering.

"… He suddenly remembers about you, perhaps?"

Haru looks outside of the car as she inhales the tar smells that burns after got runs by millions of car that day. "That's too much to hope, Tetsuya-san…"

The car drives through the highway smoothly to get to Hibari's place.

::::+++::::

Lal Mirch opens the files that she gets this morning, looking at the black and white documents; she rubs her nose bridge hard. She's been reading the files non-stop up until lunch time and the words is jumbling in her mind. She craves for a non-sugar black coffee right now.

"… Are you alright, Lal? You look stressful…"

Lal Mirch turns around on her chair to look at him. "You're the one to talk…"

Colonello's eyes were surrounded with dark circle and his complexion has becomes very dry. He looks at Lal Mirch, solemn.

"… I guess you're doing research till you can't take it anymore and comes here…"

"You guess right"

Lal Mirch let her body slump in the chair. "I can't find a thing in these damn files that I've read so far, so please don't ask anything about it…"

"Then I won't…"

Lal Mirch looks up.

"We both overworked, and obviously we both need some rest…" he smiles warmly.

"That's too sentimental for me to hear, should I come in later…?"

Both Lal Mirch and Colonello looks at the doorway and spotted Reborn as he takes off his fedora.

"Chaos…"

::::+++::::

Shamal was signing a report when he spotted Haru walks into the hospital, he quickly gives the report back to the nurse and runs towards Haru.

"Hey, La Signora…"

"Please don't call her with the lewd tone, Shamal-san…"

"What—"

"Shamal-san… I heard that Kyoya discharge today…?" Haru lighten up the situation by asking the doctor.

"Ah, yea, he'll discharge today… there's no reason for him to stay here any longer and there's no way I let men to stay here that long anymore…"

Haru giggles at the womanizer doctor. "You should get yourself a girlfriend…"

"Yea, a wife sounds good too…" Kusakabe butt in.

Shamal grumble, even though he understand that Kusakabe just protecting Haru since she's the skylark's woman, but he just being friendly here got himself a misunderstood.

"Please Haru-san, we need to get there before he ruin something within the room again…" Kusakabe gently put his right hand on Haru's back and lightly push her.

"… What do you mean 'again'…?"

Thunk! Screech! Dang!

"See what I mean Haru-san?"

Both of Haru and Kusakabe stands outside Hibari's room and look at him smashing the bed with his new acquired tonfa.

"K… I mean Hibari-san, what are doing…? You're destroying the hospital bed!" Haru walks in with both of her arms rest on her hips.

"Hmph!"

"Hahi! Don't 'hmph!' with me…!"

Hibari looks at her and then he just walks away to get into the bathroom. Haru clenches her teeth and her hand curls into fist. Her body actually trembles since she keeps her anger build up without letting it go.

Kusakabe smiles warmly as he sees the lovers quarrel like they used to be before any of this happened. Haru still let out her 'hahi!' sometimes, which one of her die hard habit, which she thought she have gotten rid of. While Hibari just simply being Hibari, Haru his lover or not, his attitude doesn't change much, but he still care for her in his own way. Taking a pity of the pregnant woman, he sooth her by massaging her shoulder lightly, "Haru-san, be patient… remember the baby, you got baby in your tummy…"

He could still see Haru's jaw tighten.

::::+++::::

Gokudera checks his stock of bombs supply and his weapon when Ryohei taps his shoulder. Surprised with the sudden taps, he's pointing his gun towards Ryohei, which Ryohei hold it and changes the target.

"Are you trying to kill me to the maximum, octopus head?!"

A vein popped on his Gokudera's forehead as he pulls his arm harshly. "Well, if you didn't surprised me like that, I wouldn't have waste my bullet on you, lawn head!"

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

"Ahahaha…"

The grumpy gentlemen look at Yamamoto that walks calmly as he brings the empty bullet cartridge to Gokudera.

"… What are laughing at, sword freak?" Gokudera takes his cartridge from him despite asking the question and no 'thank you' were given for Yamamoto's act of kindness.

"You're welcome… and I laugh because it's been a while since I get to see the both of you fight like this…" Yamamoto waltz in and sit on one of the box that got 'fragile' seal without any care. Gokudera looks at him as he frown angrily which Yamamoto just shrugs. "I know what's the contain inside the box and I'm sure they are not fragile…"

Gokudera softens his frown and takes off his gun and put it inside his weapon box.

"So, what brings you here…? I'm sure you're not here for a gun since you got your sword behind your back to the maximum…" Ryohei looks at the sword wielder questionable.

"I'm just thinking, should we…" he makes a small cup like, using his thumb and forefinger, and do the one shot gesture. "… Get drunk tonight? It's been a while since we got the chance…"

Gokudera exchanges looks with Ryohei which Ryohei replied with a wide grin on his face. "Let's go, to the maximum!"

Ryohei practically walks fast in front of the two of them, giving the Gokudera and Yamamoto a space to talk to each other silently.

"What's on your mind, Yamamoto? It's not like you to want to get drunk all of a sudden…"

Yamamoto smiles as looks at Ryohei that has started to babble something without a care. "You can see through me, Gokudera?"

Gokudera raise one of his eyebrows. "How long do think we have known each other, baseball freak?"

Yamamoto giggles as he knew his long-time friend wouldn't need words to tell him, that he's in need of help. "I need a favour…"

"Then shoot it out…!"

* * *

Here we are at the bottom of chapter 8! I know it's still short, but I did try to make it longer, but maybe in the next chapter perhaps... (-_-"")

So, how was it? Haru just related with Hibari as his fiancee, then why the guardians think that she's in danger? Does Hibari realise this?

Until we meet again in the next chapter, see you again desu!


	9. Eligible Feminine

Inspired by:

Hanae – Oui Oui

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Eligible Feminine

The limousine being drives by Kusakabe through the busy road, but the atmosphere within the limousine suffocates him rather than the jammed itself. Hibari and Haru have kept their silence ever since they step into the car, each of them looking outside the window and saying nothing about anything. He would rather hear them quarrel like they were when they're in the hospital earlier. Looking at the view mirror to check on both of them, he notices that Hibari is taking a glance at Haru when Haru didn't notice. He smiles slightly, he knows his boss best. Then he looks at Haru that still looking out of the window, her facial expression is changing every 5 seconds, he guesses maybe she want to ask something but don't know how to let out her question. So, he decided to lighten up the mood.

"Kyo-san, do you want to stop by anywhere before going back home?"

Hibari looks at the view mirror to reply to him. "… No"

"Understood…"

Haru looks at Hibari as she hears that he replied to Kusakabe, she gains a little bit of courage to ask him her question. "K… Hibari-san…" Haru bit her tongue for keeps tripping to call him by his first name like usual.

"I… ugh!" Haru closed her mouth when she feels the sudden urge to let out her stomach contents.

"You… Tetsu!" Hibari rubs her back slightly put his other free palm on Haru's forehead.

Kusakabe quickly park the car at the side of the road and turns around to check on Haru's condition. "Are you alright, Haru-san?"

Haru shook her head lightly as she still bent between her knees. Hibari takes Haru's purse and rummages the contents of the bag until he finds something that he's looking for.

"Here, smell on this, you'll feel a bit better…" he gives Haru mint oil which making Haru looks at him weirdly.

"How do you…never mind…" Haru gives up; she wouldn't get her answer anyway. She takes the mint oil bottle and sniffs on it until she feels slightly better. "Thanks…"

Hibari leans back in his seat as he contemplates his own action; it's as if he knows that Haru always keeps that mint oil with her. He wants to ask but looking at the condition, he decided to wait first. Besides, he has his own reason to be back to his home with her.

::::+++::::

So, you're saying that bastard Hibari is not the only target, Haru is going to be the victim as well…" Gokudera light up his smokes as he focuses his eyesight on a sturdy old tree in front of him.

"Yea, and I don't think they'll let her go that easily…"

Both of them settles themselves to rest in the park in the middle of a night as none of them is sober. Well, minus Yamamoto since he's a good drinker, but his eyesight more or less still being affected by alcohol. Ryohei, he's already gone to a dreamland an hour ago; sleep like the dead on the bench next to them.

Gokudera scratches the back of his head hard. "I've told The Tenth before, this kind of things will happen sooner or later… God dammit!"

Yamamoto jerks from his seat. "You mean, it's related to Haru collecting information…?"

"Don't forget, like us, they'll put their 'eyes and ears' out there to steer clear from whatever or whoever blocks their way…"

Yamamoto leans back to his seat as he ponders on what Gokudera has said. "Then, why have they tried to attack Chrome in her last mission…?"

Gokudera 'hmph'ed as he crosses his arms against his chest. "They probably think that Chrome is Haru, think back, Haru is the one that always with Hibari in every mission that bastard has…"

"That doesn't make any sense to the maximum, don't you think…?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto turn to look at their side to see their senpai groaning while rubbing his pounding head.

"What do you mean, doesn't make any sense…?"

"Yea, senpai… do you think there a reason that they've attacked Chrome?"

Ryohei smirks as he asks the question to them. "What makes you think they don't have the reason then…?" he still groaning. "Think again, Hibari had been there almost 1 month with Chrome, they will eye every move that he makes, including his partner…"

Gokudera realizes something, he jerks up from his seat to look at Ryohei properly. "Then, they have enough time to make a different between Haru and Chrome…"

"Exactly to the maximum! Argh! My head!"

"Then why they still attack Chrome while knowing that she's not Haru?"

"Don't forget, Yamamoto… Chrome is an information gatherer too…"

Yamamoto froze in his seat, while being her lover and close to her, he forgets that Chrome is collecting information as well.

"Now that I think about it, that bastard illusionist knew about what will happen to Hibari before the news were sent to us…"

"But that's—!"

"Yamamoto! Don't forget… Sometimes we can't save two things at the same time…"

"… Someone or something…"

"… Need to be the sacrificed…"

Gokudera slaps Yamamoto's back heartily as he walks towards his home, the Vongola headquarters. Yamamoto curls his fingers into fists as he feels his blood boils when he sensing a presence of someone that he wanted to asked the most about the whole thing.

"Mukuro…"

"Kufufufu…"

::::+++::::

"How do you feel, Haru-san…?"

Haru rest at Hibari's house for the time being while her nausea is still lingering in her throat; feeling that she might collapse anytime soon.

"I think I'm feeling better, I should head home now since I'm okay… Bianchi-san and Reborn might worry about me…"

"No, they won't…" Hibari assured her from the kitchen.

"…Huh?"

"I've called them a minute ago telling them, that you'll be staying with me tonight…"

"… W-what? But I…"

"You're not!"

Haru's taken aback by the stern tone.

"You're not fine… I'm still your boss, rather than a request, this is an order. Stay!"

Haru turns around to see Kusakabe with her teary eyes, which he replies with a slight nodded. "He's right Haru-san, besides, despite you are lying to us saying that you're fine, your slump shoulders and bloodshot eyes are saying the opposite thing. Maybe you should stay for the night…"

"Uh… is my lies that easy to see-through…?"

"It might be convincing if you don't have the runny nose as well… It's cold tonight, please listen to him, and stay for one night. It doesn't harm you, isn't it…?"

After feeling hesitate for a while, she gives up. "… Fine, I'll stay…"

::::+++::::

"Who's that?" Tsuna asks as he looks over his cup, after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who else if it wasn't your cloud guardian…?" Reborn grins as he put his cell into his coat back.

Bianchi and Kyoko that's carrying a tray with a plate of biscuit overheard Reborn. "I thought Haru is the one who called you…"

"Hn, Haru is the reason he called…"

Tsuna, Bianchi and Kyoko look at Reborn with widened eyes. Tsuna shifts in his seat to lean forward. "Do you mean that he's with Haru now? Is he…"

"No, I don't think so…"

Kyoko needs a way to interrupt. "T-then, why is he…"

"Probably he didn't affect much by the _Prezioso_…"

Tsuna looks knowingly at Reborn as he gives the stack of papers to him.

"So, this is all things that needed for Hibari's memory's evaluation?" Tsuna flips open a few pages.

"This is what Irie Shoichi thought what is needed for the evaluation…"

Tsuna lean back to his seat comfortably. "Maybe we'll know how much the _Prezioso_ actually affect him…" he smiles slightly as he put the files on the table.

* * *

Alrighty, chapter 9 has end. Uwaaa... who knows that actually manage to upload this chapter this week! Bless me... hahaha... anyway, the chapter is still short, ne...? Err... maybe I don't really have the talent to make it longer than I could do now... (-_-")

And oh my, look, look... it seems that Haru is staying with Hibari for the night! Wonder what kind of 'things' might happen?! Oh, just giving you some teaser and bits from my dirty mind. Sorry being dirty... (- . -)

Well, until we meet again in the next chapter, bye bye!


	10. One Way Sacrifices

Inspired by :

Big Bang - Blue

Aizome – Noto Mamiko (Jigoku Shoujo OST)

Abnormalize - Ling Tosite Sigure (Psycho-Pass OST)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 10 – One Way Sacrifices

Yamamoto walks towards the vending machine and put coins in it, presses 2 different buttons and then presses okay. Hearing the clanking sounds of two cans dropping, he takes them out from the vending machine. Walks back to where he had left Ryohei and gives him the other can.

"A coffee…?"

"Hn… Don't tell me you expect a sober soup coming out from the vending machine, Mukuro…"

Ryohei smirks as he shows his red right eye. "Thinking that the one who used to be gentle…"

"Hn… Maybe not with you…" Yamamoto slouches to sit next Ryohei that being possessed by Mukuro.

Ryohei rubs his forehead with a grunt. "How many glass has this freak drank? His head pounding like a drum being bang next to his ear!"

"Hahahaha… well, that's Ryohei senpai for you. He's a good drinker…"

Ryohei smirks as his eyebrows schrunches in pain. "Kufufu… You don't say…"

A silence fell between them after that, Ryohei takes this opportunity to open his can and gulping on it. Then a couple more minutes pass, when Yamamoto drinks his coffee and speaks up.

"So, is it true…?"

"…"

"That Hibari and Chrome are there to be Spiraglio's distraction…?"

"What do you think?"

Yamamoto turns around to see the man and feels weird when the face used to smiles wickedly turns very solemn.

"You might hurt her, you know that?"

"Isn't she's fine now…? You got to be with her every night"

"That's not the point!"

Ryohei sighs as he closes his eyes calmly. "You're still an idiot, I told you to use the information that you've got wisely…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Do I really need to enlighten you?"

Yamamoto is eying him seriously as he grips the side of his can hard.

"Fine… Hibari is the one who decide that he'll be going three months before the mission due when he notices that someone has been targeting Haru in her university…"

"Targeting her… that's how long that they've been targeting her?"

"Surprised? Hibari did send his people to check on the profiles of one of the men that they caught…" Ryohei drinks his coffee slowly. "… And interrogate him 'gently'…" he smirks evilly.

Yamamoto shivers upon hearing the word 'gently' because he could imagine what Hibari might do to the unfortunate man, but then he shrugs it off afterwards; the man reaps what he sows.

"From the culprit, they know about the Spiraglio existences and their boss…"

"… And then the connections between him and you…"

Ryohei smirks, but his eyes convey a thousand words.

"Then why, Chrome and Hibari…?"

"At first, Hibari wants to bring Haru like usual, but Haru has shown some symptoms that even he would know what… probably even Haru didn't realize herself that time…"

"… Her pregnancy… so he really knew…"

Stretching his arms upwards, Ryohei stands up and finish up his coffee and throws the can into the nearest garbage bin. "How he knows, you ought to ask his loyal assistant… And about Chrome, he's the one who asks for her himself…"

"Why…?"

Ryohei sits back onto the bench and lean comfortably. "Kufufufufuu…"

Yamamoto realization hits him and he turns around, he looks at Ryohei sleeping soundly. "… So that's why Hibari…" Yamamoto grips the now empty can until it crash.

::::+++::::

Haru comes into her room with a towel wrapping her body and her right hand busy drying her hair. She was about to unwrap her body when she hears a whistle from her back.

"Nice view…"

Haru turns around and holds tightly onto her towel, to see Hibari leaning beside the sliding door. "You… what are you doing in here, K— Hibari-san?"

"Hn, I thought I should bring you this clothes since you don't have the pajama here…" Hibari holds out a pair of clothes.

Haru takes them from Hibari's hand and take one piece of the clothes, Haru's mouth gap open. "This is your shirt, and it's almost transparent…"

"No one is going to see you anyway…"

Haru huffed begrudgingly as she takes another piece that seems familiar to her, and again her mouth wide open.

"I don't know who's that sweatpants belong to… but since it's in a small size, it's probably Chrome's…"

'It's mine…' Haru thinks as she pouts.

Haru put the sweatpants and the shirt on her bed and then looks at Hibari questionably. "What are you still doing here… I'm going to wear them…"

"Then wear them…"

"Not with you still here…" Haru blushes hard, it's not like she never being nude in front of Hibari, the pregnancy, remember? But with Hibari actually forgot who she was, making Haru nervous.

"Then let me ask you this, if your answer is satisfying enough, I'll go… if not, I'll stay and do whatever I can to make you stay awake…"

"What the— that's not fair…!"

Hibari smirks devilishly.

"Ugh, fine!" Haru sit on her futon in Japanese style and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Through this day, it's been many times since you keep saying my given name…"

"I didn't…"

He's eying her dead straight now.

Haru looks away. "… I… called you by your family name, didn't I?"

"Kyoya… you wanted to call me 'Kyoya'…"

Haru's body stiffens as she frowns.

"My first question is why? My second question, the truth about our relationship…"

Like a lightning bolt hits her, she froze there. She always knew how keen Hibari can be, but it never like this. Her mind racing on what to answer him, how can she tell him their real relationship when he can't remember who she was.

"Why do you so curious about it…?"

"Can't I? It seems everybody is avoiding the question whenever I ask about you…"

"Then, maybe I should avoid the question too…"

"Try to do that, and you'll find out what I'd do to you while you're asleep…"

"Ugh…" _'the mind torture!'_. "Aren't you the one who saying that you're my boss?"

"Isn't that normal? You are working under me…"

Haru keeps her silent, takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "So, you said…"

"Miura Haru!"

Haru looks at him fiercely and hit the bed with both of her hand hard. "Even if I tell you, you wouldn't remember!" she shouts.

Hibari stuns by Haru's sudden act, but still remains calm, standing in his place. "Why don't you try and see if what you think is right?"

"You want to know the truth?"

A flash of both of them holds hands together on their queen-sized bed runs through Haru's mind.

Hibari walks closely towards Haru as he sees Haru gets up.

Haru takes a very deep breath, closes her eyes and look down to her own feet. "We're engaged…"

"What?!"

"… and I'm carrying your baby!"

"Stop this nonsense!"

"You're the one who asks for it!" Haru shots Hibari a glare, her eyes blurs with tears and the tear trickles down slowly to her chin.

"That's…"

Haru holds tightly of her stomach and her chest with both of her hands. "Look what you have done, Kyoya…" her nausea comes again. "… You break my heart again…"

Hibari's feet freeze there and he could only look when Haru goes back into the bathroom. Kusakabe that's quickly going into Haru's room when he hears the commotion stands outside the door; he knows that this isn't the right moment for him to enter at all. Looks up to the ceiling, turns around from the door and slowly he walks away. Haru slumps onto the wet floor as she covers her mouth with her hand and cries there silently.

::::+++::::

Mukuro is alone in the dark room, sitting on his single sofa with one leg above the other, he rests his chin on one of his arms as the arm rest of the sofa supports it. He's been sitting there for almost one hour since he possessed Ryohei till now, facing out through his window and closes his eyes.

"It's cold here, Mukuro-san..." Chikusa steps into the room and then stops where he thinks appropriate.

"Kufufufu… this is nothing, compared to what I've been through in Vindice…" he opens his eyes and his right eye shines coldly with red as the word above it change. "… And what we've been through during our time with those 'good' guys that gives us this precious gift that'll stay forever with our body…"

Ken leans next to the door as he too eying his master, begrudgingly tightens his jaw as he remembers the time when he gone through of a thousand pains.

"There's one of them survived…" Mukuro stands up from his seat and walks towards the window and crosses his arms.

"Unforgivable…!" Ken clenches his fist.

"For once, I agree with you, Ken…" Chikusa slides up his glasses.

"Once again, we'll make them pay for their sin… kufufufu…"

* * *

Wohoo! We're done for chapter 10! This time around, I have the urge to let Haru tells Hibari the truth... but hmm... I don't know why, even myself thinks that it's more than just that... Meh! Probably over thinking from consuming of too much carbonated drinks...(...right?)

While I'm writing this, I'm playing the Hearstrings Bugs game. It's kind of fun with the conflict, uuhhh... probably because of that, my writings have come to this... - w -

Right! Until we meet again in the next chapter, see you again desu!


	11. Remind Me Again

Inspired :-

Romeo n' Juliet – Clazziquai

Number 9 – T-ara

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune. I know for sure the inspirations that I got while I'm here would make me one.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Remind Me Again

The sun's come up with bright and shine, the leaves look fresh with beads of dewdrop on them and some falls onto the fresh ground. There's a sound of oil sizzles between the sound of the chirping birds that morning, looks deeper, it's Kusakabe busies himself with breakfast preparation, while wearing a fluffy purple apron. Without he notices, someone has woken up to prepare breakfast but just stand behind him in awe as the person ogles what has served on the table.

"I wonder how much knowledge you have under your sleeve, Tetsuya-san…"

"Hm? Ah, good morning Haru-san… did you sleep well?" Kusakabe put the sunny side egg on the plate.

Haru rubs her left arm and reply to him without looking, "Hn… I guess…"

Kusakabe smiles as he takes off his apron, he knows that Haru wouldn't have slept well with what had happened last night with Hibari; the most apparent evidence is the dark circle around her eyes. Kusakabe goes to the table and gestures her to sit by pulling a chair for her. After she sits, he pours the orange juice into the glass. "Drink this Haru-san, you need to the citrus to energize you back…"

Taking the glass from Kusakabe's hand, she gives him her warm smile. "Thank you… for this and the breakfast…"

"This is nothing…"

Notices that certain someone is not there, she looks at the clock on the wall on her right. "He's not up yet…?"

Kusakabe shook his head softly as he still stands next to her. "I did see him just now, but it seems that he's prefer not to bother with anyone right now…"

Haru raises one of her eyebrows. "That's strange… it's not like him to…" Haru's realization hit her, she stays quiet for a while before she speaks again. "It's okay; I'll bring him his breakfast in his room later. Now, why don't you sit here and have breakfast with me…?" Haru pats the seat next to her as she gently smiles.

Kusakabe smiles in defeat, having known each other for years, he knows reject the woman's offer would be a futile attempt. He sits next to her, and has the breakfast together.

Later on, Haru comes to Hibari's room, which used to be their room, with a tray in her hands. Knocking a few times, she enters without waiting any response from the inside. Hibari peers from under his blanket, eying the woman that holding a tray, standing next to him.

"I didn't tell you to come in…"

"That's why I bring myself to come in. This is your breakfast, you never left your morning without breakfast…" Haru place the tray onto the small table next to the bed.

Hibari snorts under his blanket as he turns away from her. Looking at this attitude, Haru feels the needs of payback for what he's done to her last night; it's her turn this time.

"If you're not getting up from the bed now, you'll see me next to you on your bed…"

Hibari turns only his head to dare her to do what she just threatens him. Haru smirks devilishly.

"You sure you want me to do that…?"

Hibari grunts as he throws his blanket to the side, but still lying on the bed, revealing his half naked body, and then he grins. "Come in then…"

Haru's taken aback with the return dare, this is not the effect of her dare that she hopes for. "W-what…?"

"Hn, so you just know how to talk the talk…? Herbivore…"

Haru clenches her fist; it's been a while since the skylark had called her that. She's not going back up, she stomps to the bed and gets on it, lying next to him. Once her body fully lie on the bed, she feels the pain of a memory. The moments that supposed to be gentle to one's mind, becomes hurt so badly, she freezes there.

"I don't know why, but I think my bed is too big when I'm alone now…" Hibari said softly as he stares at the ceiling. Haru stays quiet in her place. "… Make me remember, Miura Haru"

Haru quickly turns to look at him.

"… Make me remembers about everything, don't leave even a slightest thing behind…" he looks into her eyes as he speaks.

Haru swallows her saliva as she stuns upon hearing Hibari's request.

"… And call me Kyoya"

::::+++::::

Tsuna's office has let out an intense atmosphere ever since the arrival of the Arcobaleno at the headquarters. Reborn is sitting on the single chair with his fedora shadowing his face, Colonello leaning on the wall facing the wide window, Lal Mirch sits the opposite of Tsuna with the Tsuna's working table between them and Verde that sitting next to Lal.

"I've checked the _Prezioso_ sample at Millefiore base and I've got the entire compound for the thing…"

"How about the antidote, have you got anything?" Tsuna rubs his temple as the words of the reports that he's reading hurting his eyes. He couldn't understand any of the science dictions that Verde used in his reports at all.

"I got none…"

Tsuna gives up to read the rest part of the report; he puts it on the side of his table as he scowls. "Is there no other way…?"

"There's only one, no? The memories evaluation…" Lal answers him.

"We ought to try at least that, we need to know how far has the thing affect his memory…" Reborn gets up from his chair and takes out his cell to dial a number.

Tsuna looks at Colonello, wonders if the man has any other ideas. "I'm with Reborn for now; we can't do anything about it anyway…"

"Then, we do it tonight, I'll call Dr. Shamal…" Tsuna decided as he leans on his chair, exhausted.

::::+++::::

3 minutes have passed since Chrome stands in front of the apartment's door. She does feel tired, looks at how heavy her bags that full with books and files. She wanted so much to knock on the door and meet Haru as soon as possible, but since Haru is not alone, it makes things difficult. She bit her lower lip, just that day, Mukuro had told her that Haru is not living here anymore and later on, when she's on her way to Bianchi's house, she got a text.

# Haru is staying at Hibari's for tonight, go meet her tomorrow. – Reborn

Her face pale since she's already half way to Bianchi's house. She frantically called Bianchi inside her car. Luckily, Bianchi let her stay for the night and she can stay longer if she wants, but her real intentions to go there is to meet Haru. She needed to discuss about the extra information that she had gathered during her mission with Hibari. More troubles will come if she meets him here when Haru's here too. It's enough, she hurt once, she doesn't want to see that sad face of her again.

During her moment of reluctance, the door suddenly opens and there's Haru that looking over her shoulder; talking to someone.

"I told you, I'm going to meet someone!"

"That's not enough! Who are you meeting with?"

"A friend!"

"That worthless illusionist again?"

"Hahi! No, and he's not worthless. He's a friend of mine! And what do you mean 'again'?"

"Then, why is it so hard for you tell me who are you going to meet?"

"It's just—!" Haru stuns as she sees Chrome in front of her. "… Chrome?"

"Ah… um… Haru…" Chrome stutters upon seeing Haru in front of her, with Hibari approaches her from behind.

"What are you doing, standing—! You…?"

"Uh… um…" Chrome sighs, there it goes again. She doesn't dare to look Haru in the face, she looks down, waiting for Haru to say something.

"Oww! Let me go!"

Chrome's face shots up, that isn't what she's been expecting for Haru to say per least. She then notices that Hibari hugs Haru tightly from behind, with Haru using her nails to dig into Hibari's arm skin.

"Don't move!" Hibari put a silver round bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hm…?" Haru take a look at the bracelet on her wrist and then gives Hibari the questionable look.

"Don't you dare to take it off…"

Haru pouts and then take Chrome's hand and lead her away from there. When they are far enough, Kusakabe stands close next to Hibari.

"Keep an eye on them…"

"Understood…"

Haru brought Chrome to the secluded place that Chrome feels so unfamiliar with. Under the ramshackle small house, no one would ever thought that it would have a secret tunnel on the floor; hiden with a flipped rotten wooden table. Haru push the table away, and then open the secret door. It leads them into the basement-like an empty room with a meeting table and twelve chairs. Looking at the environment of the place it seems some kind of a place where ones could do a dangerous trade.

"It's been my momentarily base… courtesy of Giannini-san…"

Chrome looks at Haru that is sitting on the main chair comfortably.

"… Come on, have a seat… don't worry, it's safe…" Haru smiles warmly.

"Haru, don't you…"

"Hm?"

"Um… don't you wonder why I've come here…?"

Haru giggles as she takes out her mobile phone and pushes some buttons on it. "Bianchi-san has informed me…" she shows Chrome the mail she got. "… So, you should lay those worries a bit…"

Chrome heaves a relief sigh, and then she gives Haru, her mobile phone back. She takes another chair next to her and sits close to Haru, dragging along the heavy bag. "I've brought everything that I have at my place…" she gives Haru one of the files that she has in her hand.

Haru flips it open and read it fast. "Some of them are not in the last meeting that had you presented before…" she notices.

"Boss and Reborn told me not to and so does Mukuro-sama…"

Haru closes the file and put it on the table calmly. "Because of my pregnancy…?"

Chrome nodded softly.

"Then, how about the other guardian…? Doesn't this kind of information is important for them to know…?"

"Boss and Reborn have discussed with them right after the meeting and gives them the extra information…"

Haru's eying the bag that stayed next to Chrome. "Has all this been confirmed?"

"Yes, well, not all of them… From what I heard Ryohei-san has confirmed half of the information, and the rest still waiting for Lambo to come back to Japan…"

"Lambo-kun?"

"Don't worry, he's not alone… he's there with I-pin and one of the Arcobaleno, Fon…"

Haru put her fingers on her chin as if thinking something. "No wonder I didn't see him for weeks now… Any news from him then…?"

Chrome shook her head, as Haru look at her side.

Her ears seem to catch a familiar sounds; she quickly grabs the file from the table and pulls Chrome close to her. "There's someone spying on us, we need to move fast. Give me the bag, I know where to hide it…"

Chrome nods once as she quickly follows Haru from behind.

Haru gestures for Chrome to walk out from the house casually and pretend as if she sees nothing. Being trained for years, Chrome could understand the signals and walks out like nothing happen while Haru taking the bag into hiding.

Behind the tree, there's Kusakabe stalks the girls from a far notices that Chrome has left the place but with empty hand. He wonders where's the heavy bag that she carried just now and notices Haru's not with her. Using his telescope, he searches for Haru's presence. A few minutes after that, he sees Haru coming out from the place with the bag and gives Chrome her bag back. There, he sees Chrome and Haru bows slightly and then walks apart. Chrome then walks to the other side of the road towards a car and goes inside of it. He looks into his telescope again and sees the driver, Yamamoto Takeshi. Feeling his cell vibrates, he takes out and sees a mail comes in.

# How's thing?

# Probably a trade.

# Got it. Keep an eye on both of them.

# Understood.

* * *

Alright! Lambo's name shows up! Te hee... don't worry, I never forget that cute and handsome cow, he still one of my favourite character in KHR! He'll show up soon... =)

Oh...! Wondering if Hibari would really wants to remember about everything?! A secret trade between Haru and Chrome? What would the most dangerous hitman Reborn would do...? What would the skylark would do...? I guess I'll need to rest my too much mafia things from my mind, this story is getting haywire...=_= (makes me wonders, should i stop it...? Ugh...)

Well, I don't think I could stop writing it as long the story is bugging me to write till the end everyday... TT_TT

Ma, ma... until we meet again in the next chapter, see you again desu!


End file.
